User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 38
That Special Someone It was a very boring and hard time for me right now. I can't return to Bullworth Academy till I clear my name. But what's worse is that the cops are still on the hunt for me. I can't really trust anyone that I don't know well exect for the Townies. The Townies gave me a place to stay (the chem plant) since I got no where else to stay. There was no PlayStation, Xbox or even PC that I use to entertain myself at the chem, I was really bored. There were even no books that I could read. I was really bored, so I turned on the TV that was in the place. Just when I turned on the TV, I saw a Weazel News report and it was broadcasting outside the Leighson's Bank in Bullworth Town. Jenny Acorn was at the scene. Breaking News. A bank robbery is happening in the quiet town of Bullworth. There are about ten civilans being held as hostages in the bank right now. One of them is the head of Bullworth Academy, Dr. Crabblesnitch. The hostiles, which are from Carcer City, Liberty State, plan on letting all of the hostages out exect for Dr. Crabblesnitch. They said they will let him free only if the police turn in Clayton Mason, a teenager who excaped from his dorm room yesterday while going through dorm arrest for procession of marajina. Now, we will talk to police chief Michael Reese about the situation. While the news crew were interviewing the police chief, I just sat there on the couch terrified. Dr. Crabblesnitch was about to be killed all because of me if I don't turn myself in. My cell phone then began to ring. I took it out from my pocket and answered it. "Hello", I answered. "C-Money, it's me. Greg. Do you see this news report on the back robbery?", he said. "I see it real well", I told him. "We gotta do something", he said. "You mean I gotta do something", I told him. "Why you?" asked Greg. "They asked for me and no one else", I said. "Doesn't mean that you have to go on your own", he said. "It does. I going on my own, okay? I'll be see ya later", I said before I hung up. I then think about who would want me right now. I then remebered the trip to Carcer City a few months ago and my first date with Kendra. The Cerberus and the Wardogs. They want me dead and they could be the ones holding Crabblesnitch. I just couldn't believe that I forgot about them and that they would go this far just to kill me. I have got to go in there and stop them right now, but I need some weapons first. I then remebered about the guns the G.S. Crew had stored in here. So I went up to one of the cabeints and pulled out an AK-47 as well as two magazines. Now it was time to rescue Crabblesnitch. I went to the rooftop exit and then went down to the ground by the ramp. I took the shortcut over the barred-wire and went to the Blue Skies Residental Area to find a car. I found a car that looks like a Regina, so I went up to the car. I tried to open the door, but it was locked, so I busted the window and then unlocked the door. I opened the door and then got in. I started it up and backed it out of the carport it was under. I then drove the car on the dirt road and onto the main road. I then started to make my way to the bank in Bullworth Town. While driving, I made sure that I didn't break any laws. It was already bad enough that I'm on the run and that just did grand theft auto and that the owners of the car will report a missing car complaint. While driving through New Coventry, some Greasers noticed that I was in the car. They tried to get close to me, but I just drove away so there was no suspension going on. Last thing I need was the Greasers attracting the cops to my position. Finally, I made it to Bullworth Town. I drove the car around the district since there were detours all around the bank. Finally, I drove onto the back road that pasts behind the gas station and the bank. I parked the car in the parking lot behind the bank and turned it off. I got out and then went next to one of the bank's windows. I saw the Cerberus and the Wardogs in there alright. They looked real angry alright. I didn't see Crabblesnitch though since it was a backroom. It was the room with the entrence to the safe. Crabblesnitch would be either in the manager's office or in the main lobby. It was time for me to make my move, so I busted the window and shot every hostile in the room. I killed all of them in the room, so I climbed in through the window and entered the bank. When I entered the bank, two Wardogs then entered the room and they had shotguns in their hands. I quickly went behind the only desk in the room just as they opened fire. They kept shooting at the desk till they had to reload. I quickly popped out from cover and shot them with the AK. They both fell down dead. I then went up to one of the dead bodies and picked up a shotgun as well as some ammo. I knew that there was going to be some close-quarters shooting soon enough, so I got the shotgun loaded in case I need to use it. Then I took back out my AK and went into the main lobby. There was ten hostiles in the lobby with assult rifles. As soon as saw me, I took cover behind the counter that was in front of the doorway to the safe room. They all opened fire at my position and all I could do was wait till one of them reloaded. I shot the guy who reloaded and then went back into cover. I kept repeating this process till there was only one guy left. Instead of killing him, I shot him in the left leg badly to where he won't make a break for it. I went up to one of the dead bodies to get more ammo for my AK. Then I went up to the injured Cerberus. "Leave me alone or I will shoot you. I don't want to", he said. "Shut up. You were going to kill me anyway", I said. "Fuck off", he said. "Where is Dr. Crabblesnitch? Which part of the bank are you keeping him in?" I asked. "Fuck off", he said again. I then pulled out a knife which he had on his right leg and then I stabbed his right leg. He screamed in pain and then said "Stop, now". "Tell me where Crabblesnitch is and I'll leave you alone", I said to him. "I ain't telling you nothing", he said. I then dug the knife deeper into his leg and he screamed some more. "Alright, I'll tell you. He's on the...." Before he could finish, a bullet zoomed by me and hit him and killed him. "That's too bad. I was aiming for you", said a fimilar voice. I turned around to see who it was. It was Max Hayes. "Oh my God", I said while looking at him. "You thought you killed me when my car crashed into that semi trailer and blew up, didn't you? Too bad because that was my right-hand man who was in the car. Since I killed someone dear to you and you killed someone dear to me, I say we're even. No wait, you killed alot of my men, so I have to kill you just to be even", he said. "I will kill you right here, right now just to get vengence for my parents", I told him. "Please. My men are one thing, but I'm tougher to kill", he said. "We'll just see about that", I said. I then ran to him (with the knife still in my hand) and I tackled him to the ground. I then tried to stab him in the heart, but he was too strong. He pushed me off him and then got back up. "Fucking bitch, die", he said before he pulled out a Desert Eagle. I then picked up a dead body to use as a meat shield. He fired a couple of times, but all the bullets hit my meat shield. He then started to reload just when I pulled out my AK-47 and aim at him. He shouted out "SHIT" and ran upstairs. I then ran up the stairs just so he doesn't escape. I want him dead right here in this bank and I didn't feel like having to find him again or have him attack me somehow. I chased after Max up the stairs. He then went through a doorway and closed the door behind him. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I tried kicking down the door, but it wasn't any good. I then went back down to the lobby to see if I could find a key or something to open the door. I found an axe for emergency use only. So I busted the glass that surrounded the axe and picked it up. I then went back up the stairs to the locked door. I then wacked the axe into it. I kept repeating this till the door was in pieces. I went through the doorway and saw another flight of stairs on my left. It must lead to the roof, I assumed. I climbed up the stairs till I got to the rooftop. Max was holding Crabblesnitch (who had a blind fold on him as well as a gimble) as a hostage. He was planning to use him as a meat shield. "Get back. I'm warning you. I will shoot him or use him if you fire", Max said. "Just give up. You got no where to go, Max. It's over", I said. "It's not over unless I say it is", he said. "Give up asshole. I won and now you must die", I said. "Don't make me pull the trigger", he said. "Pull it. I dare you", I said. Then it all seem to slow down for a minute. Max pulled the gun to Crabblesnitch's head and was about to pull the trigger. But then, I quickly pulled out my AK and shot Max's gun out of his hand. The gun then flew over the edge. I didn't have to worry about Max killing Crabblesnitch now. Max, who was very worried now, said, "Oh shit". "Say good-bye, asswipe", I said to him. But then, I heard a fimilar voice behind me. "Damn, that was good". I then turned around and saw Greg. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that...." Just then, a helicopter was coming from a distance. Max then threw Crabblesnitch at us. I fell to the floor with my AK out of my hands. Max then hopped on the helicopter. Greg helped me up and handed me my AK. The helicopter then started to fly away. "NO", I yelled. I then fired at the helicopter. I somewhat damaged it before it flew out of range. "Someday", I said under my breath. I turned around to see Greg taking Crabblesnitch's blind fold and gimble off. "What happened?" he asked while trying to catch his breath. He then looked up at Greg and said, "Ryder". Then he looked at me and said, "Clayton". Then he gets angry and says alot of stuff that has happened so far. The party, the weed, the graffiti and even the fight that happened yesterday (I wonder how he found out about the rumble). Then he says that we were involved in the bank robbery (which we had nothing to do with it exect for killing all the bad guys), but then he thanks us for saving him. "Do we not have dorm arrest anymore?" I asked. "And will you give us our summer back?" asked Greg. "Yes and yes", Crabblesnitch said. Greg and I were happy, but then Crabblesnitch says, "But if you do another party like that again and I will expel you BOTH". I didn't have a problem with that. I just hope Greg didn't either. He also said that he will put up a plaque for our heroic actions. We then climbed down from the roof and back to the main lobby. When we stepped out of the bank, all the town folks were cheering for us. The Weazel News crew came and interview us for what we did. For once in my life, I felt like something very good happened to me and now I'm going to be remembered in this town for what I did. Three Days Later I looked at the plaque that was hung up in the main hall of the main building. It was hung right next to the plaque awarded to Jimmy Hopkins for his heroic action last year. Our plaque said This plaque is awarded to Gregory Vincent Ryder and Clayton Buddy Mason for outstanding heroism. Canis Canem Edit. ''The plaque was good, but I'm embrass from having my middle name up on the plaque. Now people might poke fun of me for it. I then went striaght to the Boys' Dorm. I entered my dorm room and Greg was looking at the one hung in our room. "I can't believe they wrote my middle name on there. I can't believe it. Now people will know", I said to him. "Tough. Let's go play on the Xbox", Greg said. "Okay", I said. We then played multiplayer on ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Things were going good the next few days, but then I started to feel depressed. Things were starting to feel bad all over. Category:Blog posts